Of Elves and the Merging of Souls
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Another version of Of Elves, Royal Mages, and Elven Royal Mages. It limits the physical size of the harem by adding a new plot twist. Large Harems just aren't my thing. I prefer quality over quantity.


Of Elves and the Merging of Souls

Molly Weasley and her husband entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, entering the dining room and taking their seats among the Order.

"Hello Molly," said Remus, exchanging a warm embrace with the Weasley matron. "How are you, today?"

"I would be better if poor Harry wasn't missing," sobbed Molly. "I love the boy like the seventh son I never had. I hope and pray that Merlin protects Harry, and that Voldemort doesn't get his claws into the poor boy. That vile man is as manipulative as they come, and a fifteen year old is ill-prepared to refuse his enticing offers."

From the shadows, a figure smirked at the Weasley Matriarch's comment. The figure was tall, male and had silky, shin-length hair that blended in with the feathers of the raven on his shoulder, and a left-eye of killing curse green, with a right-eye of a deep violet that was reminiscent of the colors of many spells in the black arts. His ears were pointed and his chin sharp. This man was a woodland elf. "This farce is proving to be entertaining already, and the festivities haven't even begun!"

The figure to the right of the man rolled her eyes. She, like him, had pointed ears and a sharp chin. Her skin, however, was distinctly lavender in tone, sharply contrasting with his pale white complexion. She was a dark elf. Her eyes looked to be made of white gold and her silky, floor-length hair was a brown so dark that her hair was barely distinguishable from that of her partner. "I still don't understand what we have to gain from observing this farce. We already have a spy, let her report."

"Puck," the woodland elf admonished. "You know that the Queen does not hold the reports of a single spy to be worth anything. A single person can miss a lot, and can be mistaken about what they do see or hear. The chance of two, or in this case three, individuals failing to observe the same exact thing, or making the same exact mistake, is insignificantly small."

"I know," the dark elf named Puck sighed. "But Hadrian, they don't usually send operatives as crucial as the two of us for such a mission."

"The Queen has her reasons," said the woodland elf named Hadrian resolutely. "It may well be to prepare us for a future mission. We are soon going to have to infiltrate this fine HQ, so us having a little personally gained intel on what goes on here will be useful."

"Point taken," sighed Puck as she and her partner fell into silence as the meeting was called to order. They watched as one of their longterm targets took roll-call. " _We'll get you soon, you old bastard_ ," Puck muttered under her breath causing waves of her partner's silent laughter to be felt by her as she leaned against him.

One point of interest was the obligatory argument between the greasy Dungeon Bat and the Mamma Lion. It started as usual, with the Dungeon Bat railing about how Harry Potter was arrogant, just like his father, blah, blah, blah. The Mamma Lion apparently had heard enough of this from the bat in the past, and her retort shocked everyone, including the elven duo.

She first, as she had done in the past, denied that Harry was anything like his bully of a father. What she said next shocked him. "If I was to compare the boy with anyone from his parent's generation, I would say that young Harry got most of his personality from you, Severus."

That stopped the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons cold. "Me?" Severus breathed. "Poor kid. No one wants to grow up with a personality like mine."

Hadrian laughed uproariously. "I propose that we spend our free time from here on out practicing our Snape impressions. Whoever gets insulted by Ron first for acting like the 'greasy git' wins!" Puck nodded in agreement. They were silent for the rest of the meeting.

 **The scene where they report to the Queen, as well as the following Lemon, the recruitment of Severus, Lucius, and Draco, and the young Malfoy's encounter with Emily in the dungeons of the Royal Palace, are all as written in the original Of Elves, Royal Mages, and Elven Royal Mages.**

Draco and Emily excelled as they were trained by Royal Mages Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass, with Hadrian and Puck checking in on their progress every now and then. They mastered wandless magic to the point that they could chain unforgivables from their outstretched hands in their sleep. They learned Black Magic, which included Blood Magic, Soul Magic, and Necromancy. They also learned how to brew Royal Grade Potions.

Meanwhile, Hadrian and Puck, after a well deserved break following two back-to-back missions, got back to work.

Hadrian and Puck sat as they watched the order convene on what would be their final mission before they were given the go-ahead to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. Depending on the results of this mission, they would either go in as themselves or wear powerful glamors.

Then, the part that would decide the fate of their main mission arrived.

"Excuse me, Albus," asked Tonks. The pair watching the proceedings held their breath. "Is Order membership only restricted to those that are at least part-human, or would two, say, full-blooded elves be welcome to join?"

"I assume that you have elven friends that wish to join our ranks, Nymphadora," said Albus Dumbledore. Tonks nodded.

"They are used to discrimination in the human world, so they arn't even willing to come to a meeting until they are assured that they won't be captured on sight," said Tonks, her acting top notch. Albus nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You may tell your friends that they have nothing to fear," said Albus jovially. "I will not tolerate such treatment of magical creatures in my organization. I have, in fact, extended an invitation to several goblins. That the invitation was rejected holds no bearing as to how I expect my members to treat non-human members."

"They will be overjoyed to hear that, headmaster. You may expect them to show up anytime this week. They will be requesting room and board at headquarters, as it is quite far from the land that they call home," said Tonks.

"Tell them I look forward to their arrival," said Albus before guiding the meeting to other matters.

Hadrian and Puck rang the doorbell of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Hello?"

Opening the door, was a man that Hadrian recognized. "Padfoot!"

Sirius looked confused at the familiar address, staring more intently at the male elf. "Harry?"

"Not anymore," replied Hadrian. "My name is now Hadrian Charles Peverell, Lord Potter Peverell and woodland elf."

"I see that you and Hermione, if that is still her name, found out why mages from old families, as well as muggleborns, avoid the maturity ritual like the plague. Old powerful pure-blood families are, without exception, overflowing with creature blood. It is how the family retains its power, despite the inbreeding that is matter of course for a family with such values. Muggleborns only gain magic because of creature blood that awakens in their veins. Thus, only traditionally half-blood families and young pure-blood families feel safe using the maturity ritual without fear of making exactly how much supposedly 'inferior' blood they have had to allow into their veins to survive and thrive as a pure-blood family for hundreds to thousands of years apparent to the casual observer. The finer traits that the average pure-blood from an old family has are written off as 'features of nobility', wizarding society looks down on those that don't have them. Yours, thankfully, aren't that bad. If you wish, you could easily bribe the daily prophet and the wizengamot to declare your features as signs of 'extreme nobility'."

"In that case, excuse us," said Hadrian. "We have letters to write."

 _To: Rita Skeeter_

 _Enclosed in this letter is both a picture of us, and a writ of substantial compensation that will be valid should you write an article declaring our newly revealed features to be 'features of extreme nobility', or some such line of traditionalist bullshit._

 _If you decide to decline, it would be unwise to print the photo unless you wish your career to end prematurely._

 _Wishing you a good day,_

 _Hadrian Charles Peverell and Puck Hermione Dagworth-Granger_

 _Soon to be Lord and Lady Potter-Peverell-Dagworth-Granger_

 _To: Esteemed Member of the Wizengamott_

 _Soon, an article will likely be printed in the Daily Prophet revealing our stunning features. Enclosed is a writ of compensation that will activate should you vote to declare our appearance to contain 'features of extreme nobility, or some such line of political bullshit._

 _Should you not see things our way, you may expect a sufficiently horrific 'accident' to befall your family. Choose wisely._

 _Wishing you a good day,_

 _Hadrian Charles Peverell and Puck Hermione Dagworth-Granger_

 _Soon to be Lord and Lady Potter-Peverell-Dagworth-Granger_

"Wasn't the threat for the wizengamott members was a bit over the top, love?" asked Puck.

"Nothing more than they would expect from a noble wizard and his betrothed," replied Hadrian. "If I didn't threaten them like any noble worth his salt would do, they would not be inclined to accept my offer."

"True," conceded Puck.

 _Harry Potter & His Mate: to Transcend Nobility_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter, now known as Hadrian Charles Peverell, and his mate Puck Hermione Dagworth-Granger sent this reporter a picture of the results of a simple maturity ritual. The conclusion is obvious. This pair of once ordinary mages has transcended the currently accepted definition of nobility. It is widely known that small creature-like traits are found in the heirs of the oldest noble families. This, however, is far from small._

 _Hadrian Peverell (on the right) would be assumed to be a woodland elf, if one didn't know about his status as the last of a noble, quite human, family. Puck Dagworth-Granger (on the left) has the appearance of a Dark Elf. Her telltale lavender skin tone is flawless. Is this a sign that the old families are foolish to avoid the traditional maturity ritual, as they have traditionally done?_

 _One thing is for certain, no matter how many witches or wizards ascend into this higher nobility, Hadrian and Puck got there first, and thus deserve the highest of honors._

 _Read more about the couple's history on page 5._

 _Read the opinions of the experts on what this means for wizarding society on page 8._

 _Read about the upcoming wizengamott vote on the status of the pair's nobility on page 10._

 _Read Hadrian and Puck's official statements on page 12._

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he called the Wizengamott meeting to order. The vote today would affect the satisfaction that his newest members felt with his order, so Albus would play the purebloods.

"Before we vote, I wish to say something. For too long, it has been an open secret that for a family to stay pure of blood past seven generations, they must introduce creature blood into their line lest they begin to loose their magic," said Albus. "This is our chance to put that secret to rest and be honest with our fellows." Albus knew that he might as well be preaching to a brick wall, but fortunately, the brick wall had ears. Ears that would take in everything he say and turn the brick wall's mind completely against it. "Now, all in favor of applying an ascended nobility status to heirs of old families that, upon completing the maturity ritual, find themselves transformed into the very creature whose blood their line mixed with?" All but a few of the most staunch light supporters lit their wands. "Very well, motion passed."

Amelia Bones frowned. While she had nothing against the pure-blood families that mixed their lines with creature blood every seven generations, she was firmly against the need to keep it secret from the less-informed of their society. Her family, while traditionally pure-blood, would mix in muggle blood every three generations, in secret, to keep her family's magic strong. Thus her niece, Susan, while a pure-blood in name, was in reality a half-blood. Her mother being muggle, but informed of the magical world.

Augusta Longbottom, however, was a practical woman, and knew that protecting the secret that had safeguarded the magic of lines like hers for thousands of years was vital. In fact, the knowledge that Alice Longbottom was not a human witch, but in fact a merwoman from the species that lived on land, was secret for a good reason. While creature blood was often considered filth to the unaware pure-blood, the blood of merpeople was considered one of the most undesirable, they were head to head with Veela, who were considered bloodthirsty sluts by the unaware noble class. That her line had historically mixed with what were considered the filthiest of the filth was a closely guarded secret. Her great great great great great grandmother was veela, and seven more greats down the line could be found a goblin. And, further still, could be found a hag, a banshee, and several species that wizard-kind considered too undesirable to remember the names of. The secret line of the Longbottom family was not as proud as the one that graced the public eye.

Alastor Moody sighed. While he wished the bloody secret would be revealed, despite the fact that he had invested interest in keeping the secret secret, he knew the pure-blood elite would never allow it. His line was prouder than most, sporting a few vampires, and even more elves, two of the most powerful races in existence. His wife was a vampire. She had given birth to a daughter, who due to Alastor's job as an auror, and his wife's unfortunate need to feed nightly, they had had to give up for adoption. Lily Evans had been his daughter, and he would never forgive Voldemort for taking her away before he could really get to know her.

Donald Greengrass had to refrain from jumping for joy. His line was not the most magical, and as such required a constant presence of creature blood to keep its power. Every Greengrass heir or heiress in the last thousand years had mated with a creature of significant power in hopes to bolster their line, to no avail. His wife, a veela named Anastasia, was the light of his life and he didn't want anything to threaten her safety, or the safety of their daughters. His mother was a vampire and he loved her very much. His grandmother was also a vampire, and his great grandmother was a high elf. To reveal the secret would threaten his family more than any other, and he could not abide with any threat to his family. As most of his female ancestors were of a species with immortality, he had more family to protect than the rest of the Wizengamott combined.

Patrick Parkinson was quite serene. To be honest, the bribe that he had gotten from the pair was just icing on the cake. He had voted to protect _his_ secret, _his_ livelihood. His wife was a woodland elf, for Merlin's sake! He loved the woman more than life itself. He would protect her with his very own life, if he had to.

As a whole, the wizengamott was quite overjoyed at the decision that their voting had rendered. Thus is often the case when one takes part in the democratic process.

Natalie Longbottom sighed as she entered the family greenhouse to find her little brother hard at work. "Do you ever take a break?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it," Neville answered, causing her to sigh again. She was already in a foul mood. Her grandmother was pressuring her about finding the perfect mate to carry on the line with. That already ruled out the majority of wizards, as she knew them. She was quite honestly considering looking for a creature to mate with, even though it would be the second generation in a row that their family mixed with creature blood.

"Well, then, I'll just leave you to it," she said.

"Wait, sis," Neville said, steeling himself for the drastic measure that he was about to employ. It was his job to cheer up his sister, after all. As she turned around, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. He then leaned in and cupped his sister's face. "I can't stand seeing you so stressed out. It breaks my heart. I love you, sis." He then surprised her by capturing her lips with his own. Once over the shock, she began to kiss back, not at all minding the course of action that her brother was leading them towards.

 _So I'll lose it to my little brother, can't say I saw that happening,_ thought Natalie as Neville's hands explored her body. She moaned as he cupped her breasts.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," said Neville. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for my chance to fuck you, sis. If Uncle Algie and his pure-blood elite sycophants love incest so much, I'll show them bloody incest. That's right, sister dear, I'm going to fuck you until I knock you up with a child with blood so pure that it sparkles in the bloody moonlight. From now on, your body, from your pretty pink pussy to your mouth-watering titties, is my property. If you understand, get down on your knees and suck your little brother's cock."

Natalie shivered at his commanding voice and obeyed, fishing her brother's cock out of his trousers and taking him into her mouth. He grabbed her head and proceeded to fuck her skull, his cock ripping into her throat again and again with each thrust until he came with a grunt. She swallowed as he pulled out. "Now get down on your hands and knees and beg me to fuck you like the whore you are."

Natalie complied, dropping to the floor and wiggling her ass invitingly as she said: "Please, Neville, fuck your sister's little pussy. Fuck her like the whore she is." She moaned as he pushed into her from behind, tearing through her hymen. He then stopped, letting her adjust. "Go on, Neville. Your dear sister wants to feel it in the morning."

She moaned as he began to fuck her for real. Withdrawing from her pussy only to slam back in with force time and time again. It wasn't long before they both hit their climax. " _Ponam te in utero,_ " incanted Neville as he came. A warm sensation enveloped Natalie's mid-section as the charm to ensure pregnancy took effect. "Sleep, my pet."

Hadrian and Puck had a splendid time at Number Twelve. Between making love and spending time with Padfoot, it almost made Order meetings tolerable. Speaking of which…

"Severus, what is the status of Voldemort and the Death Eater army?" asked Albus, receiving the approved, edited answer from Severus, the full answer already having been reported to the Royal Mage Corps. "Thank you."

"Hadrian, Puck, is there any news about whether the Queen of England will sanction and support the Order?" asked Albus.

"The Queen shall sanction the Order of the Phoenix for as long as two of her Royal Mages, not to mention her adoptive son and his betrothed, remain members," said Hadrian. Albus knew that Hadrian was referring to himself and Puck, as did Sirius and Remus. The rest had to suffer confusion. "Two of her spies are also members, one of which also spies for her in the Death Eaters." Hadrian whispered to Albus. This was a show of faith, as Albus had yet to resume the effort to manipulate his life. What Albus did with this information would tell Hadrian whether or not the old man deserved a second chance, at least at not being on his kill list.

"Who?" asked Albus.

"I'm afraid I cannot say, as it would make their positions as spies pointless if we knew you'd trust them with less information than you do the average order member. Just telling you of their existence is risky enough," whispered Hadrian.

"So Voldemort is planning to attack Azkaban again," whispered Puck.

"I guess he doesn't like the fact that his dear Bella is again behind bars," said Hadrian. "Too bad he won't get the chance to take her back."

"What are you planning?" asked Puck.

"Something that is my right as heir primus of House Black," replied Hadrian cryptically.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to it," said Puck with resignation.

Hadrian smirked after his bookish mate left. He knew she wouldn't want to be involved in what he planned for Bellatrix. Not that she'd necessarily disapprove, but she wouldn't want to be the one to do something like that. He clutched the tomb that held the ancient rite in its pages and focused his magic as he apparated to Azkaban prizon, directly into Bella's cell. The wards were sloppy, just like the ministry that cast them, and a skilled mage like Hadrian could easily break through.

"Hello, Bella," said Hadrian.

"Who are you?" asked Bellatrix. "Did my master send you?"

"Your master is pathetic. The man is a half-blood who killed his muggle father just because he couldn't stand to have less than perfect lineage," scoffed Hadrian. Hadrian drew the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' into the air and rearranged the words to say 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"How could I be so stupid," Bella berated herself. "I followed that filth for years."

"That's beside the point, as heir primus to House Black, I command you to remain still as I perform this rite," said Hadrian, showing the page in the book to her.

"Yes, Heir Black," said Bella. Her life as a real person would be over. The ritual would dissolve her body and fuse her soul with an inanimate object, and would be absorbed by the person who claimed the object, thus becoming a part of them. Half, if the person has absorbed no other souls. To prepare for the rite, she would be required to strip naked, so she did so.

Harry used his knife to carve the runic ritual circle in the concrete floor of the cell. He then began to chant. " _Centaurus Lestrange Niger, ut tolleret corpus tuum, et ferrum, et hoc nocte animam tuam repetunt. Tollere corpus desinet esse corpus tuum et erunt usque ad ferrum trahitur dignum arbitror._ " As the glow surrounded Bella and his knife, Harry penetrated her, causing the Death Eater to moan. As he took her body, the blade took her soul, and when he climaxed, her body disolved, and nothing but the blade, her temporary body, remained.

As Hadrian handed the blade to Puck, both it and she began to glow as the soul of Bellatrix began to fuse with the soul of Puck. Once the glow dimmed, Hadrian took in the sight of his mate. She hadn't changed that much, except the eyes, which now held a sort of malice that he had never seen on his bookish mate's face before. "How do you feel?"

"Except for a craving for muggle hunting that I can't explain, I feel normal," replied Puck, Bella, no... this would be confusing.

"Should I call you Puck or Bella?"

"In public, you should definitely keep using Puck. In private, I prefer Bella or Mione. Don't get me wrong, it was fun to be named after a mischievious spirit for a time, but I'd prefer to be called something more feminine when you're making love to me," said Bella/Mione.

"Noted, love," said Hadrian.

"Be that as it may, I now contain the souls of two horny women, so you'll need to up your game if you want to satisfy me," purred Bella/Mione.

Hours later, once Hadrian and his mate were truly and entirely worn out, they slept in their room at Grimmauld Place. They both agreed to look for more souls for Hermione to absorb. She'd need five more souls to reach the magic number seven.

An opportunity for another soul came in the form of a marriage contract to Daphne Greengrass, which would basically make Daphne his property with which he could do as he pleased. As soon as the contract was signed, their marriage would be official. Hadrian promply signed the contract and sent Kreacher to fetch his new wife.

"Greetings, Daphne. I am your new husband," said Hadrian as he looked the blonde witch up and down. He led her to the Black family ritual chamber, where he carved the runic circle for the appropriate rite, and said the chant. "Daphne Alicia Greengrass, ut tolleret corpus, ut in hac nocte animam tuam repetunt herba. Tollere corpus desinet esse corpus tuum et erunt usque ad ferrum trahitur dignum arbitror." He then deflowered his wife, and fucked her hard. When he released into her, her body disolved, her soul fully embedded in his knife.

Puck then entered the ritual chamber and held out her hand. Hadrian handed the knife to his mate, who glowed as her double soul fused with Daphne's single one. "You will call me Daphne or Mione from now until we find better names, husband," said the woman that was now his wife. At least a third of her soul was. Damn, that would be bloody confusing. He then decided that they'd have a real wedding anyway, just to make things less confusing. He'd also have to come up with a single name to call his wife. Going back and forth between names would be the death of him.

"I'll just call you Puck everywhere outside of the bedroom until you come up with one name that you prefer to be called," said Hadrian for the sake of his sanity. Puck nodded.

"I think tomorrow you should sign the marriage contract that the old coot filed years ago. Ginny will at least live the dream of being the Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived," said Puck.

"I like the way you think, love," said Hadrian.

"Albus, could I see the marriage contract that you filed between myself and Miss Weasley, I will likely have to edit it, as I doubt it's up to the standards of House Potter," said Hadrian. Albus nodded and summoned the main contract.

As Hadrian read the farce of a marriage contract, he laughed. "It would be far easier if I had one of House Potter's solicitors draw up a fresh contract and send it to Arthur."

"Why?" asked Albus.

"This contract spits in the face of tradition so much that the majority of the wizengamott would spit on me if they thought I even considered it," replied Hadrian. "Allow me to show you what a real marriage contract from a pure-blood Lord looks like. He handed Albus a copy of his contract from House Greengrass. As Albus read the contract, his eyebrows rose continuously. In understanding, Hadrian said, "That's a dark house example, but I can show you one between Houses Potter and Longbottom from the mid-fourteenth century." Hadrian passed another contract to the Headmaster, who read it silently.

"I see," said the headmaster. "I was never one to study tradition, as I consider many traditions in this world to be barbaric."

"I'm afraid, Albus, that as Lord Potter Peverell, I cannot be as apathetic to tradition as you are," said Hadrian. "It would be political suicide. As for Miss Weasley, I am quite happy with the provisions in my contract with Miss Greengrass, I shall have my solicitor to draw up an equivalent that uses fancier language to appear more light than dark for her," said Harry. "Don't get me wrong, the contract will have the same entrapments, but will smooth them over to such a degree that I don't doubt Mr. Weasley will be too reluctant to sign. The bride price alone will be too tempting to refuse for a family so poor."

Mr. Weasley's eyebrow rose as he received an official looking letter in his daily mail. He opened the envelope and gasped at the contents. Here, in his hands, was a marriage contract from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Harry's other house, as he knew). Lord Peverell had already signed the contract.

The contract looked fairly light-sided at a glance, but as he delved deeper he grew to the conclusion that the actual effect was more among the lines of what a Dark Family would demand. It was not over the top, however. It was something that he could imagine his old friend, Donald Greengrass, writing. He had a sneaking suspicion that Harry had signed a contract between Houses Potter and Greengrass.

At the bride price, Arthur was sold. That was a _lot_ of money, money which could be used towards the future of his children. He signed the contract with a flourish, and watched it disappear with a pop. He trusted Harry enough to know that he would never use the provisions in the contract to harm Ginny. The worst he would do, he suspected, was use an ancient rite to fuse Ginny's soul with an object and fuse her soul to Lady Potter's. He actually was pretty confident that Harry would do that. Harry didn't strike Arthur as a man that wanted to handle more woman than he had to. He knew that Harry could marry up to seven witches in one, which he suspected the Potter heir was going for.

Either way, Ginny would get what she had always wanted: to be the wife of the boy-who-lived.

Ginny was in heaven as her longtime crush claimed her. As he released in her, her body disolved, the knife that held her soul being all that was left. Hadrian then handed the knife to Puck, and watched as the glow resulted in Puck's hair gaining a slight auburn tinge. She also gained some freckles.

"How are you love?" asked Hadrian as he enveloped his mate in a tight embrace. "I know the experience must be quite unique."

"Hadrian, you have no idea how long the new part of me has waited to hear you call her love. I can feel the joy well up in me," said Puck, kissing her mate. The lovemaking session that followed was quite intense, and would have been heard throughout the townhouse if not for silencing wards.

"Three down, three to go," said Hadrian, as he snuggled with his mate in the afterglow. "Any idea as to who the other three are going to be?"

"Well, a certain other redhead has a crush on you, but I recommend using gender changing potions before claiming him," said Mione. Hadrian thought about it and nodded. It wasn't like he hadn't done weirder shit.

"Who else?" asked Hadrian.

"I suggest sending a marriage contract to Madam Bones requesting the hand of Susan," said Mione. "Her connections would be great for us."

"Who would be the last one?" asked Hadrian.

"What blonde Ravenclaw do we know that is constantly bullied for her belief in fantastical creatures that may or may not actually exist, and constantly has a dreamy look in her eyes?" Hadrian smiled.

Hadrian immediately sent out a marriage contract to Madam Bones, requesting Susan's hand, who would marry him as Heir Black. It was darker than the others, as was tradition for the house of black magic. It was signed by both himself and Sirius, so it was official.

Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow at an official looking envelope with the Black House seal on it. She opened it, and was shocked at the contents. Inside was a marriage contract, signed by both the Lord and Heir Primus of House Black.

The contract was as dark as would be expected from the House of Black. No Light House would ever sign it. The Bones family, however, was neutral. Amelia looked at the bride price, which was far more extravagant than she'd ever get again. It was a no brainer. Even a progressive thinker like Amelia still appreciated a lot of gold headed to her coffers. Maybe, a truly progressive individual wouldn't care, she didn't know either way, but she was still more conservative than the members of light houses. With no hesitation, she signed the contract, watching as it disappeared with a pop.

Amelia had no delusions that she'd ever see Susan, as she was, ever again. The young heir would likely fuse her soul with that of his main wife, the one that would be Lady Potter, and that would be that. It was how things were done. But one thing was certain, House Bones would have a great amount of creature blood running through it's veins for the very first time in history.

Susan was in heaven as her husband claimed her. "So good, Susan. Mione will gain much from absorbing your soul," said Hadrian. Susan just nodded, not truly surprised that she would just be a single soul in the being that would be Lady Potter. It was the way things were done, unless a wizard wanted more than seven wives. She felt herself dissolve as her husband released himself into her. Hadrian then handed the knife to his mate, who absorbed the soul without a word.

"How are you feeling, love?" asked Hadrian.

"Spectacular, love," replied Mione. "Susan's soul was truly delectable, and her emotions a pleasure to claim as my own. Now make love to me, husband." He made love to the woman who had become his wife thrice already. Once as Daphne, once as Ginny, and once as Susan. Speaking of which, he and his wife should sign a marriage contract for him and Bella to make her completely his wife.

Hadrian and Puck did just that after they finished making love.

Hadrian and Puck were spending time with Sirius, taking a break from Hadrian's constant schedule of writing marriage contracts and claiming his wives before fusing them as one.

"There's something different about you, Puck," said Sirius. "If I had to bet, I'd say you've fused souls with at least four other women." Puck nodded. "I knew it." Hadrian stuck out his tongue at the manchild.

The three relaxed in the Black Family Library, which was the only decent place left in the townhouse. "We've already planned for the last two," said Puck.

"Anyone I know," said Sirius.

"The other redhead that has a crush on me, after using gender-changing potions on him, and Luna Lovegood," replied Hadrian.

"From the freckles and reddish hair, I'd say that's a second Weasley you plan to add to the collection," observed Sirius.

"Right in one," said Puck.

Arthur Weasley was surprised to receive another marriage contract from the House of Peverell, this for his youngest son to marry the Lord after the use of gender-changing potions. He called Ronald into his office.

"Ron, in my hands is an offer of marriage from your best friend, who is now Lord Peverell, provided you take gender-changing potions before he sends his elf to collect you. I won't sign until you've taken the potion, either way," said Arthur to his youngest son.

"He wants me," breathed Ron. "He really wants me." A tear fell from Ron's right eye, only to be wiped away. Arthur was shocked as he looked at his son, _really_ looked at him. Ron looked like Christmas had come early and he'd opened his first present to find a promise ring sent by someone he truly loved. Arthur couldn't believe it. How had he and Molly miss the signs? The better question was: did Molly miss the signs, or was it just him? After feeding the required potion to his youngest son, and watching the transformation with wide eyes, he dismissed his son and called for his wife.

"Molly, did you miss the fact that our youngest son is completely besotted with his best male friend, or was it just me?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur, dear, a mother never misses that kind of thing," replied Molly, earning a sigh from her husband.

"So I guess the only thing left to do is sign the contract. That will be two of our children who's souls are merged with the one of the woman that will be Lady Potter. You know that that's the way things are done," said Arthur with resignation as he signed the contract and watched as it disappeared with a pop.

"True, there will also need to be a Lady Peverell and a Lady Black, it shouldn't be too much to hope that they are chosen as the bases for those ladies," said Molly.

"That's not going to happen," said Arthur. "We all know that Hermione will be Lady Potter, which is a decision that is based entirely on emotion. To even things out, Harry will have to choose Lady Peverell and Lady Black for entirely political reasons."

"That's what I was afraid of," admitted Molly.

"Relax, dear," said Arthur. "Whether as individuals, or two pieces of an ultimately seven piece puzzle, Ron and Ginny will live a happy life with the man they both love."

Ronnie was in heaven as her husband claimed her. She knew what the ritual was about, and knew that she would soon be part of Hermione. As Hadrian released his load into her, she felt her body dissolve as her soul was pulled into her husband's blade. Hadrian then handed the knife to Mione, who glowed as she absorbed Ronnie's soul.

"How was it?" Hadrian asked.

"Incredible," replied Mione as she gained the memories of Ronnie's first and only sexual experience. The two then made love before falling to sleep.

"Are you ready, Hadrian?" asked Mione as he prepared to send the contract to Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Are you ready to lose another identity, love, let alone seven identities?" asked Hadrian "As well as permanently saying goodbye to your original identity? You will have to choose the final first and middle names that the whole world will ever know you by. Are you ready?"

"Of course, love," replied Mione.

Xenophilius Lovegood, being a world-class seer, knew what the letter from Heir Black was before he opened it. He didn't even bother to read the contract before signing it, and watching it disappear with a pop. He already knew the contents, so why bother reading it?

Luna was in heaven as her husband claimed her. She was a moaning wreck as he fucked her hard and fast. She felt her body dissolve as he filled her up with his cum, her soul being pulled into her husband's knife. Hadrian then handed the knife to Mione, who absorbed the final soul, causing a piece of parchment to appear.

"This appears to be where you sign your new name, consolidating six marriages and one betrothal into a single betrothal, or marriage. Whichever you wish," said Hadrian. He stroked his beloved's long hair as he waited for her to make up her mind.

"I want to be your wife now," said Mione. That was what he'd been hoping for.

"Then sign your last name as Potter," replied Hadrian.

Hermione drew a blood quill and began to write.

On the page, she wrote her new name, or rather her old name with one key difference:

Hermione Jane Potter

A ring appeared on Hermione's hand, signifying her status as the new Lady Potter. Lord and Lady Potter tenderly made love before Morpheus claimed them.

"Report, blue team," said the Queen.

Severus began. "The Order has discovered that Voldemort is planning another attack on Azkaban prison."

Tonks chimed in. "Kingsley and Moody don't like that one bit." The pink-haired Auror had a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure they don't," mused the Queen. "Good work, you are dismissed. Send in the red team."

Hadrian and Hermione entered the Queen's tactical chambers.

"How goes your mission to sway the order more to the right of center, freedom-centered ideals?" asked the Queen.

"With the manipulative fascist that is Albus Dumbledore in charge, it's going slowly. The man's a kinder, gentler version of Grindewald aka Adolf Hitler," said Hermione. "To get them to adopt John Locke's Laize Faire principles is going to take some doing."

"Quite honestly, I'm intimated by the prospect of possibly taking the role of the Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, or, closer to home, Whinston Churchill of the order," said Hadrian.

"Yet you may well need to assume either of those roles in introducing a democratic-republican system to the Order's leadership," pointed out the Queen.

"Unfortunately," replied Hadrian. "Although it scares me, the Order may have to secede from or overthrow the Ministry of Magic."

"What can we do to get at Dumbledore?" asked Hadrian, frustrated at their lack of success in turning the Order into a proper Democratic Republic. The system they set up inside the order may someday become the real government, after all.

"The only subject that could possibly cause him pain is his late sister Ariana," said Hermione. A light turned on in Harry's brain. He rubbed his hands together and let out a maniacal laugh.

"We could use necromancy," said Harry. "Ariana would make a stellar candidate for Lady Potter, and Fumbledore's reaction to his pawn marrying his sister might loose him respect within the order." It would serve the old goat right.

"Good plan, let's head to the Black family ritual chamber and prepare for the ritual," said Hermione. "We can have Kreature retrieve the corpse." Of course, Kreature. The always grumpy House Elf that Sirius had begged him to take off the ex-convict's hands.

"Kreature," called Harry. The elf came at once, appearing with a pop and a displacement of air.

"Yes, filthy half-blood master?" said the grouchy elf. Hadrian smirked. The House Elf would like him better shortly.

"Retrieve the corpse of the late Ariana Dumbledore, intact, if you please," ordered Hadrian. Kreature's eyes noticeably gleamed with pleasure at the instruction.

"Yes, kind master," said Kreature. Hermione laughed, causing Hadrian to raise an eyebrow.

"It's your gift, Hadrian," said Hermione. "You can get people to inexplicably like you, even if they despised you beforehand. It apparently even works on house elves." Hadrian laughed. It was true, he had a gift of getting people to like him.

Sirius had been their when Kreature returned with the body. "You're letting him handle dead bodies, no wonder the little monster is so happy now."

"It's my gift," Hadrian had said, "to get people, or house elves in this case, to like me."

"It isn't exactly hard to make Kreature happy," Sirius had replied. "Just act like the perfect dark wizard and he'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I am more than comfortable using dark, or even black, magic, Sirius," Hadrian had told him. "I doubt it will be too much of an act for me to act like the perfect non-homicidal dark wizard. Not that I wouldn't kill any muggle that would dare abuse their magical child in a heartbeat. I have disposed of many such parents that had been abusing their muggleborn children."

"I can agree with that, Harry," said Sirius with a grin. "People like that don't deserve to live.

Late that night, they took the body to the Black family ritual chamber and carved the runic ritual circle. Hadrian had Hermione focus on the fine-detailed runes while Hadrian focused on the main runes.

" _Foribus mortis, Arianae Dumbledore nominant. Dumbledore Ariana tu ante tempus, ita ad vivum nunc præcipio tibi. Veni ad me, et facta est unio ad alterum, quod ita agere ut fratrem tuum curiosi stultus est penitus desperare. Dumbledore Ariana, praecipio tibi in nomine Iesu, veni foras! Eia nunc est in te, magi!_ " Hadrian incanted, resurrecting the daughter of House Dumbledore as a Lich. With a sharp breath, the daughter of House Dumbledore awoke, as though she'd only been asleep. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Dumbledore," said Hadrian.

"The last thing I remember is being killed by my brother's curse as he and his lover were dueling with my brother," said Ariana.

"Well, Arianae," said Hadrian, using the girl's latin name with a purr as he gently cupped her breasts. "Will you submit yourself to my ministrations?" The girl moaned in pleasure, affirming in the Peverell Lord's mind that she would, in fact, submit to him. He wasted no time before thrusting into her and destroying her hymen. He fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. "Do you vow on your magic and life to be mine for the rest of your natural and unnatural life?"

"Yes," moaned Arianae as she felt the magic bind her to her oath, even as she felt him pound her into complete ecstasy. Soon, they both came.

"Welcome to your new life, Lady Peverell," said Hermione as she watched the pair snuggle in the afterglow of their passionate love-making.

"She's not Lady Peverell just yet," said Hadrian. "She'll have to absorb six souls and then write a married name on the parchment when it appears. If she signs as a Dumbledore, she will remain a Dumbledore, if she signs as Dumbledore-Peverell, she will be both. If she signs as Peverell, she will no longer be a Dumbledore."

"I'd love to be your Lady Peverell, Hadrian," said Arianae. "I'm not comfortable with giving up the Dumbledore name just yet."

"That's alright, dear," said Hadrian. "I would never want you to give up a part of yourself that you weren't comfortable getting rid of. Plus, you staying a Dumbledore will help us get one up on your dear brother." Arianae smirked.

Hadrian knocked on the door at the Burrow. He was greeted by Molly Weasley. _Perfect._

As she came closer to him, he outstretched his hand, once she was close enough, he cast the spell. _Imperio_. The Weasley Matriarch's eyes glassed over. Oh yeah, he was going to have fun with this bitch, but he first withdrew a vial from his pocket and ordered her to swallow the contents. She did, transforming into a younger, attractive version of herself. He then took her arm and apparated them back to the Black townhouse.

Taking her to the ritual chamber, he drew his knife and carved the appropriate ritual circle into the floor. He then started casting. "Molly Prewett Weasley, acceptis tuis ex me, accipere animam meam in eis. Resideat spiritus vester et anima et corpus solvet saeclum in herbis donec inveniam illum dignum concipit." He then thrusted into the Weasley matriarch, taking pleasure in watching her moan as he pounded into her. The Weasley Matriarch was in heaven as the boy she thought of as a second son fucked her. The imperious curse had been nullified by the wards around the chamber, but Molly had given no resistance as the Potter Lord took liberty with her body. She felt her body dissolve as he came.

Pocketing the knife containing the soul of Molly Weasley, Hadrian left the ritual chamber to find Hermione standing outside with Ariana. He handed the knife to Ariana, watching with interest as she absorbed the soul of the Weasley Matriarch. "Molly, how do you feel about being part of my mate, as of now half of her?"

"I feel happy," replied Molly. "I was shocked when the boy I thought of as a second son kidnapped and had his way with me, but I enjoyed every second of it."

"Good, you are now part of Ariana, so you will be part of the next Lady Peverell, who is also a lich," Hadrian told her.

"I understand," said Molly as Arianna, hugging her beloved.

"You will have gained Metamorphic magic from the bond, as well as from being a lich," said Hadrian. "I want you to go back to the Burrow as Molly and get Arthur to come to Number 12. I will give him gender-changing potions and claim the female Arthur's body and soul. You will be reunited with your first love soon, Molly."

"Arthur," greeted Molly/Ariana, looking like the Weasley Matron always had.

"Molly-wobbles," greeted Arthur, kissing his wife passionately.

"Listen, there is something that Harry wants to talk to you about," lied Molly. "He wants you to meet him at Number 12."

"Then I'll go right there," said Arthur as he left.

A female Arthur Weasley was in heaven as her pussy was pounded by Hadrian's mighty cock. She moaned in utter pleasure as he sawed in and out of her pussy. She felt her body dissolve as he filled her with his seed. Hadrian pocketed the knife and left the ritual chamber.

Sirius was waiting for him outside. "Another one, Harry?"

"Yep," replied Hadrian. He was then greeted by Hermione, who was practically attached by the hip to Arianae. He handed his future Lady Peverell the knife and watched as she absorbed the soul of Arthur Weasley.

"That was wonderful," moaned Arianae as she received the new memories.

"Who's next?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I say we leave the prat Percy for last," recommended Hadrian, getting a nod of approval from his wife. "That leaves Fred and George, Bill and Charlie. You each have two Weasley souls, so any suggestions?"

"I suggest you take the twins, Hadrian," recommended Arianae. "As both Molly and Arthur I can sign a contract that binds you to each of my remaining children in marriage."

Hadrian drew up the contract, which he and Arianae promptly signed. "There, it's done." Hadrian immediately called Kreature to retrieve the twins.

Fred moaned as she was fucked from behind by Hadrian. Close by, Georgie moaned as her brother turned sister ate her out. Fred felt her body dissolve as her soul was absorbed into the knife upon her lover's climax. Hadrian then immediately pounced on Georgie, thrusting into her cunt without missing a beat. Georgie moaned as she was fucked by the boy-who-lived. She felt her body dissolve as her soul was pulled into the knife upon her lover's climax.

Hadrian walked out of the ritual chamber, to find Hermione and Arianae waiting for him. He immediately handed the knife to his lover and watched as Arianae absorbed the twins' souls.

"Incredible," moaned Ariana as she received the memories of what had just occurred in the ritual chamber.

"It's either Bill or Charlie next," said Hadrian.

"Choose Bill," said Ariana, "It's only right since he's the oldest. I only picked the twins before because they're, well, them."

"I'd prefer to take them at the same time, if it's all the same." Hadrian then had Kreature retrieve the oldest Weasley of this generation, and his slightly younger brother.

Bill moaned as Hadrian fucked her from behind. She was in heaven as her brother in all but blood brought her to new heights of ecstasy. She felt her body dissolve as her lover reached his climax, her soul being pulled into the knife.

Hadrian then approached Charlie, like a lion stalking a gazelle. Charlie moaned as the Peverell Lord entered her. She was in heaven as Hadrian fucked her hard and fast. She felt her body dissolve, her soul being pulled into the knife, as her lover reached his climax.

Hadrian then exited the ritual chamber to find Hermione and Arianae waiting for him. He handed the knife to Arianae, watching as she absorbed the two last souls she needed to complete her transformation into Lady Peverell.

On the piece of parchment that appeared, she signed her new name:

Arianae Britney Sarah Marie Dumbledore-Peverell

She thus honored the Dumbledore family tradition of choosing ridiculously long names.

Albus Dumbledore was overjoyed that his sister was back, so much so that he was willing to overlook the use of black magic and that she was now a dark creature. Honestly, couldn't the boy have chosen to turn her into a Zombie, a neutral creature. He was shocked to find that his sister intended to be the wife of Lord Peverell.

She found love before he did, and he'd been in the land of the living for a century and a half. It didn't seem fair.

Albus knew how Harry wanted him to react, but the boy would be in for a surprise. Albus wasn't upset about a boy who he loved as a grandson finding love with his sister. If there was any man that was worthy of her love, that man was Hadrian Charles Peverell, formerly known as Harry James Potter. He smiled a little when he heard that his sister had stuck with the family tradition of having three middle names. He was even more happy when he learned that she had chosen the modern custom of hyphenating her last names, rather than simply taking her husband's surname to replace her maiden name. That custom was rarely used in the wizarding world.

Albus knew that he had made a lot of mistakes in the past regarding Harry, and he had one thing that he planned to do to make up for them. He planned to step down as leader of the Order of the Phoenix and give the position to Harry. He thus began to pen a letter.

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _There is something that I wish to discuss with you as soon as possible. Meet me at dinner time. I will be dining at Number Twelve._

 _Wishing you a good day,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hadrian sat at the dinner table next to Albus Dumbledore. "So what is it that you want to talk about, Albus Fascist Dumbledore?" sniped Hadrian.

"My dear boy, I consider myself a socialist, I would never be so radical as to be called a fascist," said Dumbledore.

"Poe-tay-toe, Poe-tah-toe," said Hadrian, unimpressed. Hitler had been the leader of the National Socialist Workers Party (Nazi Party), and had been one of the fathers of fascism.

"I'm not here to discuss my political views, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Maybe another time."

"I'm a _laissez faire_ capitalist, you're a socialist totalitarian," said Harry, "What else is there to discuss?"

"Touche, my boy," replied Dumbledore. "But I am here to inform you of my resignation as leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I am getting far too old for the job. Starting tomorrow, the Order will answer to you as their leader. Do you accept the position?"

"Yes," answered Hadrian. The Queen's plans were coming to fruition.

As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Hadrian began to set up a system of leadership. A democratic vote would be held for each minor leadership position, and once the war was over, Hadrian would step down and make the main leadership position democratic as well, not that he didn't expect to be voted right back into office. Hadrian became the George Washington of the Order, as well as the wizarding world at large. There would be a revolution, and Hadrian would command the armies of the Light, while Voldemort commanded the forces of darkness.

Hadrian spent all of his time, that wasn't under obligation to either the Order or the Queen, making love to his wives.

Come August, there was a big debate over whether or not Hadrian and Hermione should return to Hogwarts.

"Of course they should, they're children, no matter how advanced in skill they are," argued Minerva.

"And if the Dark Lord decides to attack the castle?" countered Severus. "He's been planning an attack on Hogwarts for awhile now."

"Then he should be their to protect his alma mater," insisted Minerva.

"A bit demanding of a teenage wizard who is not only a Royal Mage, but the leader of a vigilante group dedicated to stop a psychotic dark lord," argued Severus.\

"I agree with Severus," said Hermione. "Hadrian has enough responsibility on his shoulder already. He shouldn't need to go anywhere near that godforsaken death trap of a castle ever again!"

"That settles it, if Hermione is against it, I'm not going," decided Hadrian.

"But..." began Minerva.

"My decision is final," interjected Hadrian.

On the last day before Hogwarts was due to open, Albus challenged Harry to a duel. "If you win, you get the elder wand and the stone of resurrection."

Hadrian bowed to his opponent. When Filius said, "Start!" Harry didn't waste anytime before firing off a barrage of dark curses, all lethal. If the great Albus Dumbledore couldn't survive that, then he deserved to die. His barrage ended as the headmaster side-stepped a pale green killing curse.

"I see you're not concerned about my safety," observed Albus. "You are right not to be, if I couldn't deal with fighting an opponent using lethal curses than I would be truly pathetic indeed." Albus retaliated with an impressive display of battle transfiguration, which prompted Hadrian to invoke his necromancy and summon an undead army. A battle waged between Hadrian's undead and Albus' golems, a battle which the army of undead won quite handily.

Hadrian ended the duel with a well placed Sectumsempra, watching without emotion as Albus was treated by a healer. Albus then said, "A deal's a deal." He handed Hadrian his wand and the Gaunt family ring. Hadrian then summoned his cloak and placed the objects in the convenient pockets before zipping, and watched as the invisibility cloak transformed into a navy blue traveling cloak, which Hadrian wordlessly donned.

"I am the master of death," said Hadrian. "All I must do now is go and master her."

Death was in heaven as her master fucked her from behind. She cursed like a sailor between moans as he pounded her pussy with his thick meat. She came so many times that she lost count, but as Hadrian released his seed into her, she moaned softly. "Such a good master," she sighed.

"Such a good slave," Hadrian replied before grabbing the goddess and pushing into her rear. She moaned as her master sodomized her. He grunted as he filled her up with his load. It was too much. She passed out as she felt his seed ooze from her rear.

Hadrian snuggled next to Death and let Morpheus claim him.

"I see that you've mastered Death, Harry," observed Albus as he caught the sight of the goddess in question.

"Indeed," replied Hadrian.

"Indeed," echoed Death. "Hadrian is the most loving, kind, and wonderful master I've ever had. If I could, I would die with him, but since I can't I've made him and his wives immortal."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Tom would be envious of you, Harry."

"Too bad for Tommy-boy that he didn't go to Grindewald for info on the deathly hallows," commented Hadrian.

"Too right," agreed Albus.

"I would have never served that despicable man, even if he had collected all of my hallows," insisted Death. "Many Potters have come into possession of all three of my Hallows over the ages, but I've only let a few command me, and only Hadrian has ever fucked me."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, not knowing quite how to respond to that. Hadrian, however, sensed his uneasiness and came to the rescue.

"I suggest you get going, _headmaster_ ," said Hadrian. "Hogwarts needs its strongest defender within its walls."

"Right you are, Harry," said Albus, gratefully taking the chance to leave.

"Spoilsport," pouted Death.

"I'll make it up to you with a good rogering," promised Hadrian.

"Thank you," said Death appreciatively.

"No problem," replied Hadrian.

Under Hadrian's strong leadership, the order flourished, bringing in new members almost every day. They'd even had to go to the control stone of the townhouse and switch it to manor mode in order to accommodate everyone who needed room and board. Eventually they had to increase the size to mansion mode, and then castle mode, as the number of members rooming at HQ increased as the war forced more and more folks to find refuge.

Hadrian was a warm and accommodating host to his guests, and everyone loved him for it. The size of the order eventually expanded to the point that Hadrian had to increase the home to castle-estate mode, and hire goblin and dwarven contractors to build the needed lodgings on the grounds of the estate. The house-turned-castle has actually changed locations from the suburbs of London to the great open prairies, as the home grew larger and larger. The estate itself suffered from being over-packed with lodgings, so Hadrian ended up upgrading the size of the grounds, as well as the size of the castle itself, until both were at maximum. Well, the most it could upgrade until more magic was fed into the control stone. Fortunately, Hadrian had plenty of magic power to spare, as did Hermione and Ariana. Even Death contributed, as did every member of the order. Eventually, the castle and grounds got to the legal limit for the home of a single family, so Hadrian filed papers to have Black castle registered as the home of hundreds of witches and wizards. Thus, he increased the castle and grounds until he reached the legal limit for what that allowed him. Black Castle was thus made a refuge for the light. He even increased the size of the castle and grounds further as the legal limit heightened with each wizard that came there for refuge. Eventually, he reached the limits of the control stone's ability to expand the property. Any more refugees and it would be to Potter Manor they would transfer the order.

Without Hadrian at Hogwarts, the ancient castle was apparently not an appealing enough target to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. That relaxed Hadrian's nerves quite a bit.

Eventually, it did come to pass that the order became too large for Black Castle to accommodate. Thus, after reducing Black Castle to a stately manor, he transported the order to the area just outside of Potter Manor. With the control stone in Potter Manor, Hadrian transformed the Manor into a castle that would accommodate the growing order with ease.

It was on a cold winter day in January that Natalie Longbottom gave birth to her brother's child. A baby girl. The happiness of everyone at the Longbottom estate was thick in the air. For Neville and Natalie Longbottom now had a daughter, a girl with blood as pure as the driven snow.

Granny Augusta and Uncle Algie were overjoyed. The birth of one with blood so pure was a momentous occasion. They got a letter of congratulations from none other than the Malfoys. Of course those bigots would be happy about the birth of a pure-blood miracle. Neville and Natalie had wed last August and now had a baby girl to spoil. Life was good if you were a Longbottom.

Hermione Potter and Arianae Dumbledore-Peverell watched as the children of order members played on the grounds of the estate. "They look so peaceful. How can they be with this war going on?" asked Arianae.

"They are children," explained Hermione. "Children know nothing of war. To them, it's just another day to frolic and play."

"I envy them," whispered Arianae.

"I do too," Hermione whispered back, before turning her attention back to the children. "They are so innocent, and they have long and full lives ahead of them. We, on the other hand, could die tomorrow, and our eyes are far from innocent."

"Indeed," agreed Arianae.

"Indeed," echoed Death as she uncloaked herself beside them. Hermione and Arianae were well used to the goddess' antics and only stuck their tongues out at her. "Really mature guys."

"Where's Hadrian?" wondered Hermione. She had not seen the raven-haired woodland elf all day. This worried her.

"Brooding, it's the anniversary of his parent's death, after all," replied Death. Hermione face-palmed. She should have known.

"Neville's sister gave birth in January, I wonder how they are doing, it's the anniversary of what caused Bellatrix to go after Neville's parents, after all," said Hermione.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Mione," said Death. "Now lets go have some fun."

The threesome that followed between Hadrian's girls was one to remember. Hadrian watched from the shadows with a smirk on his face. When the girls fell asleep, he climbed into bed next to them and let Morpheus claim him as well.

The next thing of interest came in November, when Hadrian and Hermione began to share strange nightmares. They didn't know what was causing them, but wanted them to stop. Unfortunately, even Dreamless Sleep potion proved useless at warding off these nightmares. Sirius suggested that they learn Occlumency, as the art would help them control their subconscious.

Hadrian and Hermione thus began to read up on and practice the art of Occlumency, with Dumbledore's occasional help. By the time December came around, they were no longer plagued by those strange nightmares, and by Christmas the pair were master Occlumens. Death and Adrianae also studied the art, but mastered it sooner than Hadrian or Hermione.

The order was already feeling the strain of the war against not only Voldemort, but the corrupt Ministry. The Wizengamott declared the Order of the Phoenix to be an independent nation, and ever since the order and the ministry have been at war, with the Wizengamott being neutral chambers who passed laws for all of Magical Britain. The Wizengamott moved from the Ministry building to Black Manor, where the Order had once been housed. There was a key difference between the two governments, though. The Ministry was run on the principles of democratic socialism, while the Order was run on the principles of democratic capitalism, and was in fact a democratic republic. The number of citizens under the control of each government was fairly equal and what amused Harry was that many of the Death Eaters chose to become citizens of the Order, as the Order's laws were more fair. Voldemort himself was now a citizen of the Order, and had even called an armistice between the Death Eaters and the forces of light. With Hadrian's assistance, Tom Marvolo Riddle appealed to the Queen for sanction of his Death Eaters. The Queen agreed, on the condition that the group obey the laws of the Order and the Crown. Voldemort readily agreed, so the Order's war with that particular psychopath was finally over.

The war with the Ministry, however, came to a head. The Ministry refused to bow to the demands of the Wizengamott and stand down. Amelia Bones, however, had long since left the Ministry to rot and was now the head of the Order's police force.

To explain where the Nation of the Order is officially located, Hadrian purchased a total of seven control stones and used them to greatly expand the grounds of the Potter Estate. While magicals and muggles alike living anywhere in the United Kingdom could be citizens of the Order of the Phoenix, many chose to live near headquarters.

Percy's head arched back in ecstasy as Hadrian fucked her from behind. "Fuck, Harry, fuck me." Hadrian did as he was told and fucked the redheaded girl until he released with a grunt, watching as her body dissolved as her soul was absorbed into his knife. He left the ritual chambers.

Outside the room, he found Hermione waiting with Death. Hadrian handed Death the knife and watched in satisfaction as she absorbed the soul of Percy Weasley.

"Wow!" Death's eyes rolled back in her head as she came from the memories that flowed into her mind.

"Who's next?" asked Hermione.

"I say we pay Neville's parents a visit at Saint Mungos," said Hadrian.

"Dowager Longbottom," said Hadrian as he spoke to the old battle axe, as Dowager Longbottom. "I think I have a way to rescue your son and daughter-in-law from their madness, but I'd have to have them moved to Potter Manor, or else perform the ritual in the hospital room."

"I shall inquire from the healer as to what would be best," said Augusta as she walked to her fireplace and flumg in floo powser. One fire call later, and Dowager Longbottom was pissed. "The Healer forbade any outside interference. I'm afraid I had to inform that in that case my son and daughter-in-law would no longer need his services. I'll have my House Elf bring them here."

"No need," said Hadrian, calling Kreature and ordering him to retrieve the Longbottoms. When Kreature returned, Hadrian asked him to set them on the couch. "I don't want do do this ritual with people who are not of sound mind and judgment. Kreature, is there any House Elf magic that could help them become aware? I know that only the ritual has a chance of restoring their minds completely."

"Yes, master. Is Kreature to do it now?"

"If you don't, you'll find your head stuffed on a wall in Potter Manor before you can say 'I'm sorry, master'," promised Hadrian.

"Good master threatens Kreature," muttered the House Elf. "Kreature will do what master says." With a snap of the tiny elf's fingers, Frank and Alice Longbottom became more aware."

"Mother?" asked Frank.

"I'm right here, dear," said Augusta, hugging her son and crying.

"Soon, I will do the ritual to restore them completely, now, however, Augusta, it's time for you to repay me."

Augusta was moaning as Hadrian fucked her from behind. She felt incredible; it had been a long time. With a grunt, Hadrian came. Augusta felt her body dissolve as her soul was absorbed into the knife.

"My turn," purred Alice as she climbed on top of Hadrian. Hadrian watched with fascination as the witch rode him. With a grunt, he came. She felt her body dissolve as her soul was absorbed into the knife. Hadrian then positioned himself behind Frank and slid into her pussy, causing the witch to moan. Frank screamed as Hadrian fucked her. With a grunt, he came. Frank felt her body dissolve as her soul was absorbed into the knife.

Hadrian returned to Potter Manor and handed the knife to Death. He watched as she absorbed the three souls.

Death and Hadrian walked thru Knockturne Alley. They were on a shopping trip.

First, the couple stopped at Proper Wizarding Wear. Hadrian was instantly taken by the tailor, and made the point of fucking her and having Death absorb her soul. Death then had the knowledge needed to make Hadrian robes befitting of his station.

Next, the couple stopped at the Blacksmith's shop. It was run by a sexy female goblin. Harry couldn't help himself as he took her and had Death absorb her soul. Death then used the blacksmith's knowledge to forge them each weapons until they were both armed to the teeth. She also forged weapons for Hermione and Arianae.

Then, they entered the Knockturne menagerie, where they bought dire wolf cubs and centaur colts. They also purchased a Shadow Phoenix and a Moon Owl, the patron creatures of dark and light magic respectively. Both the Phoenix and Owl bonded to Hadrian as his familiars, while the cubs bonded to Death. The colts would each bond to Hermione and Arianae later. Having both a Shadow Phoenix and a Moon Owl as familiars proved once and for all that Hadrian was neither dark nor light, but grey. He was a Chaos Mage, or a Twilight Mage. Then, they purchased a mating pair of unicorns. The forest on Potter Estate could use some wildlife. With this in mind, they went on to purchase a mating pair of Nightmare horses. This would balance it out, so that the wildlife in the forest would be neither dark nor light, but grey. A mating pair of Naids for the lake was next, along with a mating pair of Kelpie. A mating pair of Dryads followed a mating pair of grown Centaurs. Finally, they purchased a mating pair of Acromantulas.

Next, they entered the broom-shop. Hadrian admired a broomstick with a royal blue handle that was adorned with decorative feathers. At least, they looked decorative at first sight. Upon further inspection, Hadrian found that the feathers amplified the hover charms on the broomstick to give it unparalleled speed. It was called the Peregrine Aquabolt. Hadrian was instantly taken with the broom and insisted on purchasing it, along with its fire-red counterpart, the Peregrine Firebolt. The later would be a fine gift for the part of Hermione that was Ginny Weasley.

Death looked around at the other top-quality broomsticks in the Knockturne Alley shop. The Peregrine Thunderbolt caught her eye. It was a simple, but fast, broom, just the kind that Ariana would desire, but it was fancy enough for Hadrian to feel okay with buying it for his beloved wife. She placed the broomstick, along with a few accessories into her cart, where it sat along with the two top-notch brooms her beloved had insisted on getting.

Hadrian, on the other hand, was searching for the perfect broom for his soon-to-be third wife. He figured the really high end racing brooms would be too much for her, and the cleansweep would be too pedestrian. He found what he was looking for in the Peregrine Comet.

Death was, at that moment, taking a look at the lower-class brooms. Peregrine-class brooms were nice for a person's main broomstick. Most Quidditch players would save their allowance money for years in order to purchase even a low-end Peregrine. A Peregrine Cleansweep may not be as fast as a regular old firebolt, but it sure was better quality. Death knew that the Order needed spare brooms in case they ever needed to escape from a Ministry attack.

She handpicked seven regular firebolts and the same number of Peregrine Cleansweeps. Even though it was Peregrine class, Death honestly thought that the Peregrine Cleansweep would be a fine spare broom to have around. Anything of less quality than a standard firebolt was quite frankly an insult to brooms everywhere. Even the Weasley twins had saved up their meager allowance in order to purchase a pair of Peregrine Cleansweeps. Peregrine Cleansweeps may not have been as fast as a standard-class racing broom, but they were far more reliable. The standard firebolt made up for its lack in quality with its sheer speed, which is the only reason Death would shell out the money for a set of seven. Quite honestly, she thought the Peregrine Cleansweeps were more worth her hard-earned money, but the firebolt would save them if the Peregrine Cleansweep wasn't fast enough.

Hadrian then spoke up. "Do you really think that is enough brooms for the entire order? Gosh, Death, that would cover a mere fourteen people. There are thousands in the order!"

"Good point," Death conceded, smiling as she went back to the broom selection. The choices were quite slim, but a set of seven Peregrine Nimbus wouldn't hurt their budget too terribly. A set of seven Peregrin Comets followed, a long with a set of seven Peregrine Thunderbolts.

"Money isn't an issue," Hadrian reminded her.

With a sigh, she shoved seven Peregrine Firebolts and seven Peregrine Aguabolts into her cart.

"You know better than that, love," said Hadrian. "Get at least a hundred of each model."

Death did as he bade her, and her magically expanded cart was jam-packed with brooms by the time they made their way to checkout. The cashier was a stuttering wreck as he rang up our order. Hadrian paid with his Gringotts card.

"Love, don't you think it's time you got a new wand, and got your original one tuned up?" asked Death. Harry nodded and mentally called for Hermione and Arianae thru their bond. As his wives appeared, they made their way to the Knockturne Wand Shop.

"Welcome, it is an honor to have customers," said the owner. "I shall enjoy crafting your wand. There is, after all, a huge difference between wand making and wand crafting. Hold out your wand arm." Hadrian complied and stood still as the man measured him. At least the man's tape-measure wasn't as ridiculous as Olivander's. The man then brought out a bin filled with wand blanks. "Stick your hand in and pull out whichever blanks call you." Harry complied, sticking his hand in and pulling out a trio of wand blanks. "Oak, Yew, and Willow," said the store owner.

The store owner then put the bin of wand blanks away before pulling out a bin of stone blanks. Wood fused with stone was nigh indestructible. Like before, Hadrian drew out three blanks. "Marble, Diamond, and Onyx." With a wave of his wand, the store owner fused the stone blanks with their compatible counterparts. The Marble with the Oak, the Diamond with the Willow, and the Onyx with the Yew. The store owner then put the bin of stone blanks away before pulling out a jar of wand cores.

Like before, Hadrian drew out three materials. "Unicorn tail hair, a vial of Phoenix Tears, and a Dragon Scale." The Unicorn hair entered the Willow/Diamond wand, the Phoenix Tears entered the Oak/Marble wand, and the Dragon Scale entered the Onyx/Yew wand.

Hermione, Arianae, and Death went next. The store owner crafted them each a pair of wands and a staff.

The group then made their way to the Knockturne Alley book shop. There, Hermione was engrossed in the selection so much that it took a few hours for them to leave that store. The store owner ended up being Death's last soul, making her his bonded wife by the name of Death Amelia Black.

Entering Ollivander's, Hadrian, Hermione, Arianae and Death walked up to the old store owner.

"Here for a wand tune up?" asked Ollivander. Hadrian, Hermione, and Arianae nodded. They handed their Ollivander wands to their maker. Ollivander studied the wands and grinned. "I assume money is not an issue?" The trio nodded again, making the wand maker's smile widen. He took the three wands and set them down on the table. Waving his own wand, he enlarged the three wands and withdrew the cores. "I will draw a pint of blood from each of you." The trio nodded in understanding as the old wand maker stuck a needle into their arms and began drawing blood.

Once the blood was drawn, he poured the vials of blood into the wands and sealed them. He then waved his wand to summon a fine carving instrument. With precision, he carved the updated runes into the wands. After that, he shrunk the wands and gave each an experimental wave. Satisfied with the results, he handed each wand back to its owner. Hadrian paid for the tune-ups and the quartet left Ollivander's wand shop.


End file.
